And It All Started With A Dream
by kelly-Ann Little
Summary: Dramione. Hermione is becoming an animagus but when she dreams, she is met by a mysterious man, who she has a feeling she knows. Everything she is comfortable with will change at the start of the spring term. Will she be able to handle her feelings? Or will she be broken by the only one who can save her? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Dream

Hermione pov

_The sun was setting bright gold and red as I sat on the golden sand, staring out across the sapphire blue ocean. There was a gentle breeze whispering through the palm trees above me when He came and put his arms around me and held me close. I sighed deeply and nuzzled into his warm neck. For a moment, I forgot my troubles, but then he moved away and my troubles came rushing back like a hurricane. He came to sit beside me and watched the gentle waves stroke the beach with a soothing sound. As we watched, a tear formed in the corner of my eye and fell into his hand as he leaned in closer to catch it. I turn to face him and was captivated by his stormy but gentle, grey eyes. His facial features were subtle and smooth, which made him look just as intelligent as he really was. I reached out and touched his face, making sure he was there and it wasn't a dream. He smiled at my touch and held my hand to his face. I shuffled closer and put my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my waist. As time drifted by, we ended up lying down with my head on his chest and his arms draped around me. I closed my eyes and listened to his heart thumping against his chest and the sound of him humming my favourite lullaby. The waves sloshed along the shore and I drifted to sleep with him keeping me warm. It was a calm, dreamless sleep that I could enjoy in peace._

I was hurrying, late for my introduction, still shaking from the dream I'd woken up from this morning. I couldn't shake the feeling that I'd seen that man before but couldn't remember when. Just as I ran into the transfiguration classroom, Professor McGonagall was starting to set up for my introduction to becoming an animagus. I grinned when I saw her finish setting up and shift into her animagus form. Blink and you'd miss it. The cat stood on the front desk was grey with tabby markings and had markings round its eyes that looked like the Professors glasses.  
'I'm so sorry I'm late professor!' I said as I sat at the front and organised my things onto the desk. The cat rolled its eyes, literally, and flicked its tail to the blackboard to the side of the room. Written on it was a message for me, y_ou are not late considering you are the only one taking this class. I am honoured to be your tutor on becoming an animagus and I will be treating you as a colleague not a student, so if you are late, we will just extend the class a little bit. _As I finished reading I turned back round to protest but was cut off by the professor shushing me, she had shifted whilst I was reading the message, and smile at me which is something not many people have seen before.  
'Now you have been told. I don't want to hear any protests.' She said smiling still. It was one of those smiles that reaches the eyes and makes the face look young and happy. Not that I'm saying she's old or anything!  
'Ok Professor.' I said happily and began taking notes as she described what I will be doing throughout the year. But, although I had been looking forward to this throughout the summer holidays, I couldn't help but daydream about the mysterious man from my dream. Where had I seen him before? And would I be dreaming of him again?

**Hey Guys!**

**This is my new baby so I should be updating fairly regularly, however, I should warn you that I'm on college 4 days a week and I work too so I'm sorry if it takes me a while to update :'(Oh and thanks to JackieJiggle for pointing out a few spelling mistakes, those have now been correct**

**Much love! ~ Kelly **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go guys, sorry it took so long to update. I am so sorry for the crappy ending but I had to end it there. Time will be jumping forward by a couple of days possibly weeks at times and sorry to Ron/Hermione shippers :)**

**Chapter 2**

'_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare, either way I don't wanna wake up from you.' – Sweet Dreams by Beyoncé Knowles_

Hermione pov

I got back to my dorm room exhausted from a day's work. My introduction did not say how hard the incantations were going to be to learn! I slumped onto my sofa frustrated with myself. I never used to have this problem, if I found a spell hard; I would just practice and practice until I got it. Now, I'm constantly being distracted by the 'mysterious man' from my dreams. He had appeared in all of my dreams since that first one. All I can remember from the dreams is us cuddling or walking or play fighting with each other, but nothing about his actual appearance. I remember he has fairly short blonde hair and light grey eyes that turns a dark stormy colour whenever he's feeling strongly about something.

My dorm is separate from the rest of Gryffindor house as I am the only one who is returning to Hogwarts to further my education, that and the fact that I'm the only one who Professor McGonagall volunteered to coach herself. My Dorm consists of a main common room which has a sofa in front of a big fire that's surrounded by a gorgeous marble mantelpiece with vines engraved into its surface. On the side opposite the door is a fairly big window overlooking the lake and the forbidden forest. Although it's a big window, I charmed it so it doesn't let any heat out like it would for muggles. On the right hand side, the wall is covered in floor to ceiling bookshelves apart from a small gap which has a door in it leading to a medium bedroom. That one isn't mine; it's for whoever else McGonagall decides to put in here with me. On the opposite wall, a few portraits are hung up including Professor Dumbledore's, Professor Snape's and Professor Lupin's. They are all asleep at the minute, or at least pretending to. On the same wall is the door leading to my bedroom.

As I rested my head back against the sofa, I heard a tapping at the window. I looked up to see a gorgeous tawny owl patiently tapping its beak on the window. I huffed and got up to open the latch and let it in, no use letting it freeze to death outside. _Who would be writing to me at this hour?_ She thought and immediately thought of two people. Her best friends Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, my girl best friend and Harry's fiance. As soon as I opened the window the owl dropped the letter on the dining room table, flew to the rafters and settled to fall asleep. I chuckled at it then looked at the letter. The handwriting wasn't one I recognized and I definitely did not recognize the owl. The letter as it turned out was from my course leader at the ministry who I have only met once and that was to apply for this class. She was informing me that I would be joined by another student in the spring term but that he couldn't make it this term as he had some business issues abroad to attend to. Who has _business issues? _I thought huffing. Great, I will be joined by some pompous git trying to look even better by becoming animagus. I looked down at the 'ice breaker' essay Professor McGonagall had given me that I had already started and snorted.

_The reason I want to become an animagus is because I want to find out what my inner animal is. Your patronus reflects you inner most feelings but not your inner animal. When we were in the DA, my Patronus was an otter but during the war it changed to some kind of dark creature that I have never seen before as I thought we weren't going to win. Now it's a thestral as I have seen too much death, destruction and suffering. I don't think it will ever change back to an otter; the war affected me too much. When you shift into animagus form, the form it takes shows your true nature, your inner animal. I am fascinated with what mine would be. Professor McGonagall's is a cat, which shows that she is smart, has good instincts and loves cleanliness and order. It also proves that, even though she may not show it, she does care on some level, whether she shows you in human form or rubs against your leg in animagus form like she has with me. James Potter, Harry's dad, was a stag. This shows he is proud, daring, and courageous and you shouldn't mess with him or his family. As his wife, Lily, had a doe as her patronus for years, this shows that her feelings for James had been there all along but she hadn't realized it till the last minute. I have a feeling that if she took the test, her inner animal would also be a doe, as it would match James and prove that they were soul mates. _

I sighed as I read the last part '_soul mates'._ I thought Ron was mine. I was horribly wrong. It was on my last birthday, I had a small party with all my close friends. I couldn't find Ron so I went looking for him. Turns out he was cheating on me with Lavender Brown for weeks. Everyone had known but me. I sent them all home with a few choice words and only Harry and Ginny have stepped forward and apologized for not telling me. All my other 'friends' haven't said a word to me since then, so much for being there for me when I need it.

The owl gave a little flutter of his feathers and I was shaken out of my stupor. As I got up I stretched my arms above my head and yawned. I waved my wand and a digital clock appeared in front of me showing that it was quarter past midnight. I winced and stumbled into my bedroom. At least I didn't have a class tomorrow; I was planning on taking a walk in the forest to clear my head. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep. I hadn't realized how tired I was as I was thinking back on my shattered dream of a love life. I just hope I find someone decent soon.


End file.
